


Untitled

by methuselahsattemptatlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methuselahsattemptatlife/pseuds/methuselahsattemptatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet<br/>tickatocka:</p><p>i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Dean had never smelled this couch before. It was driving him nuts as he drifted in and out of sleep, desperately trying to avoid facing his throbbing head and his roiling belly but at the same time every cramp in existence was plaguing his twisted-up form. He just never wanted to move again and simultaneously could not stand to lie on his stomach any longer.

With a rumbling groan he hefted himself onto his side and squinting into the morning sunshine. His head buzzed with a loud whine in the back of his eyes. Today was gonna hurt.

"Jesus, Benny," he muttered, pushing aside the tattered blanket and leaning back against the unfamiliar couch. "When did you get a new damn couch?" He was so bound by the soft, worn blanket that he had to unravel himself with sleep-heavy hands, his legs sticking out anyway. It was so much colder than Benny’s usual temp, too. What had gotten into him last night?

"Mew," came a soft cry against his left ear, which made him jump out of his skin. He lifted his arm and looked down to see a tabby cat with shrewd hazel eyes pawing his leg. "Meeew." It insisted. Cat? Benny didn’t have a cat last week. Whoa, did he get a girlfriend or some shit? Baggage _and_ a cat? He jumped a foot in the air when a tan cat with pale blue eyes jumped up from the floor, sniffing him all over. Cats, he corrected himself. Or…. Wait…

Rubbing sleep from his eyes with a heavy sigh, Dean blinked through his pounding headache to see a figure standing in the doorway. Too short for Benny, not stocky enough. Slender neck, dark hair. Definitely not Benny. Not familiar at all. Not familiar person, not familiar couch, not familiar cats…. _oh, **shit.**_

Big, churning blue eyes were wide and stuck on him like a tumor on an x-ray. The guy had lanky arms and big, worn hands wrapped around a coffee mug protectively. The whole room smelled like ginger tea. Behind him, Dean saw a small messy kitchenette. The kid himself wasn’t bad looking. A band t-shirt hung on his shoulders one size too big, even for a half built guy, and he had draw-string black and white plaid pj pants. Barefoot.

He was frozen in the door way, staring, drawn back as if in shock.

Dean looked from him to the window, to the cats, and then back to him. “This… Uh,” he cleared his throat, “This is not Benny’s house,” He said clearly. “And I am not on Benny’s couch. And these are not Benny’s cats. And you’re definitely not…” He eyed the nice hands, the sex-mussed dark hair, the lips, the flare of his nostrils, the intensity of the blue irises. “…Benny.” Dean finished clumsily, his eyebrows raising.

"Benny’s friend?" The kid spoke finally, a bit shaky, but calmer than his eyes looked.

Dean nodded slowly.

"You won’t hurt my cats or steal my stuff?" He questioned.

Dean shook his head slowly.

"You can stay until you’re ready to get dressed. Tea?"

Dean blinked. “Uh…”

"I’ll get you tea," the guy said absently, turning and leaving the room.

"Wait, whats your name?" Dean called after him eagerly.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak," came the mumbled reply, and then a clinking of cups filled Dean’s sensitive ears.

"Oh," Dean said with slight surprise, rubbing his head as it pounded and reaching over to fumble with the blinds until the sun was shut out. That was a start to fixing his awkward morning. "Cute cats."


End file.
